


I Sulfur When You Argon

by SequoiaLane



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: AU, Consensual Sex, F/F, Jock!Nicole, Loss of Virginity, Nerd!Waverly, Nicole to the rescue, No Plot, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Purgatory Uni, Science Nerd Waverly, Title is just a bad pun, Valentines Day One Shot, Waverly Earp is a horny virgin, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Smut, WayHaught Au, mature - Freeform, nerdy Waverly, valentines day, wayhaught oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SequoiaLane/pseuds/SequoiaLane
Summary: Purgatory University AUWaverly is on a mission to lose her virginity on Valentines Day.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 250





	I Sulfur When You Argon

**Rated NC-17**

* * *

Waverly hovered over a beaker of smoking green liquid. If her calculations were correct, she may have just invented the first vegan and non toxic sexual stimulant inhalant. After much trial and error, she thinks she’s finally done it. The science lab was empty, the students at Purg U were all coupled up probably going on cute dates or something equally as unattainable for the youngest Earp. 

See, Waverly Earp was a single 21 year old nerd. She’s never been kissed or asked on a date, most weekends were spent here in the lab or in her dorm watching any history documentary Netflix had to offer.

But today was going to be different. She was going to find the nearest boy and throw herself at him, and with the help of this little brew, he will want her back just as much. Call it a love potion, if you will. Waverly always believed magic and science were only separated by a thin line of belief, and if she wasn’t a scientist in the making she was definitely a witch. 

She tinkered with the level of heat beneath the beaker, the green liquid turned an Amber color and she smirked. This was it, the inhalant was ready and now all she has to do is find the next cute boy who came her way. Her plan was going perfectly. 

That is until the beaker exploded. 

Waverly heard the whistling heat just in time to duck as shards of glass flew across the room, the liquid spilling over the counter as smoke billowed and filled the room. 

“Oh no no no!” She cried, but it was too late. She already breathed in the smoke and she could feel herself getting worked up. Her heart rate increased and a pressure began building in her lower belly, a familiar slick between her thighs was evidence that her “love potion” was working just as intended. 

“Hey are you okay?” An airy voice floated towards her, and Waverly felt like she was suddenly under water. She turned to the voice and found a concerned and frankly _beautiful_ woman walking straight towards her. 

“I heard an explosion and i-“

Waverly cut her off, “you shouldn’t be in here! This experiment isn’t safe to inhale!”

As Waverly words were taken in by the beautiful girl, the small brunette watched as brown eyes were consumed by black. Her pupils dilated on a comical level, and pale cheeks reddened with a blush.

“Why do I feel so...”

“I’m so sorry, oh my god” Waverly says, ushering the girl out of the science lab and into the hall. 

“Don’t you have to clean up the mess?” The mysterious girl said in a daze. 

Waverly shook her head, “later.”

The youngest Earp looked around the hall and sighed in relief at its emptiness. She swallowed as her clit pulsated against her tight jeans and glanced at the girl she just practically poisoned with hormones. Her face was flushed and her breathing was slightly labored, her eyes were glazed but held hunger and confusion as she looked at Waverly.

“It’ll be okay,” Waverly said breathlessly as she took the girls hand and led her to the elevator. She figured they could hole up in her dorm until it passes and then Waverly can just try again tomorrow. It would be Saturday, so there would be plenty of time to fix her creation. 

They slipped into the elevator, and as the doors closed, another wave of overwhelming arousal hit her, she fell back into the wall and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, the girl was inches from her face. 

“Um, what are you doing?” She said quietly. 

“I don’t know.” The girl said honestly. 

The red head took another step, and gently gripped Waverly’s chin, fingers tightening slightly around her jaw. 

“You’re so hot.” The taller woman said quietly, brown eyed scanning the shorter girls face for any emotion indicating she didn’t want what was about to happen. 

“What’s your name?” Waverly asks, her voice betraying her want. Her lips quivered and all she could think about was fucking the stranger. The thought was surprising to her, considering she had never had sex before, let alone kissed somebody. 

Waverly never really thought about her sexuality before, and growing up with her Aunt Gus who taught her it was okay to be whoever she wanted, the small Earp supposes she never really considered herself to be _straight._ Labels were limiting, especially for someone with a huge lack of experience in both the romantic and sexual departments. 

“My name is Nicole.” 

The elevator sounded loudly, before the doors opened. Nicole jumped away from her and took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry about all this, Nicole.” 

Waverly took her hand again and led her just down the hall to a dorm room door, a small clipboard hanging against it. Waverly’s name was written in small, neat cursive and Nicole burned it into her memory. 

When the dorm opened, Waverly pushed her in and followed, shutting and locking the door behind them. 

The energy in the room was igniting sparks, the air thick with want, curiosity, and tension. 

“We can just wait it out.”

“What did you do to me?”

They said simultaneously.

Waverly sat on her bed, her jeans feeling extra tight and uncomfortable and she watches as Nicole flexed and unflexed her hand. 

“I made a stimulant inhalant to make boys want me.” Waverly’s words were rushed with embarrassment.

“You...what?”

“I’m a virgin.”

A look of realization crosses Nicole’s feature before she nods and slowly sits beside Waverly. 

“I’m guessing I wasn't the one you wanted to arouse.”

“I suppose not.”

They both sit in silence a moment before the redhead turns her body towards Waverly, she lays her hand on the smaller girl's leg. It’s hot against denim and Waverly catches Nicole’s eye. 

“Well, I’m here. And I am. Aroused, I mean...”

Their mouths join quickly, the kiss wet and filled with desire, Waverly’s body reacting in kind, and she couldn’t imagine her first kiss ever being this hot. Nicole grips Waverly’s waist and pulls her closer as Waverly grabs the back of the redheads neck. Their tongues meet and slide together as Waverly lets out a moan so sinful, it sends shockwaves to Nicole’s core. 

They flip their positions and Nicole hovers above Waverly, their kisses desperate. Spreading her legs, Nicole settles between them, her hip bone bumping into Waverly’s core with each subtle movement. 

“Will you fuck me, Nicole?” Waverly says, their breaths mingling. 

“Are you sure?” Even in this moment of complete and utter hormonal desperation, Nicole’s considerations filled Waverly with sweet warmth. 

“Please.”

Nicole leans up slightly, taking her shirt off and throwing it somewhere behind her, Waverly does the same and the hunger in Nicole’s eyes as she sees small breasts clad in a lacy lilac bra, sends a gushing want into Waverly underwear. 

Trailing kisses down her neck, biting softly at plush breasts, and more kisses down Waverly’s torso, the brunette was more than ready to take this leap. She pushes Nicole away softly and wiggles out of her tight jeans. A wet patch is noticeable on her matching thong and Waverly thanks whatever gods there are when she sees the appreciative look Nicole throws her. 

Without warning, Nicole presses her mouth hotly against Waverly clit through her underwear, she pushes gentle kisses to the wet spot and Waverly’s moans encourage her further. She slips her fingers through the elastic band and pulls the thong down muscular and tan legs, the view of a glistening and pink pussy makes Nicole’s mouth water. She’s dives in, suckling and licking the bundle of nerves, eliciting the dirtiest sounds from the virgin. She swipes her tongue through wet folds, gathering as much of her juices as possible before continuing to give her clit attention. 

“More.” Waverly pants, her hands have made their way to red hair and she tugs encouragingly.

Nicole takes the instruction and gently slips in one finger, she resumes her attention on her clit and begins to pump in and out slowly while being conscious of not hurting the inexperienced girl. 

Waverly’s breath picks up as the coil in her belly is wound tight. Her search for release becomes desperate and she bucks her hips into Nicole’s hand. The redhead slowly integrates another finger, her movements once slow began to speed up. Nicole curls her fingers with each pump ever so slightly, pushing up against Waverly’s g spot. 

White spots exploded in Waverly’s vision, her mouth dropped open and her back arched and wave after wave of incredible pleasure rocked through her body. 

“Fuck! Fuck.” She whimpered. 

She collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion as Nicole slipped her fingers out of her. She licked gently at Waverly’s sex, cleaning her of her excess cum. 

Waverly’s groin practically vibrated and another small orgasm sent her toes curling and small moans to fill the air. 

When Nicole was satisfied with her work, she pulled back and looked at the mess of the girl on the bed. 

“That was...that’s just..”

Nicole smirked. “I had fun too.”

The red head plopped down beside Waverly and sighed, she gazed at the blushing girl and she couldn’t imagine spending her Valentines Day anyway or with anyone else. Waverly turned towards Nicole and shyly touched the pale girls stomach. 

“What about you?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole took hold of Waverly hand and pushed it into her Purg U soccer sweatpants. She cupped herself using Waverly’s hand and smirked at the small gasp she let out. 

“Feel that? I came twice just tasting you.”

Waverly blushes a crimson red.

“But…” Nicole began. “ I wouldn't mind putting that pretty mouth to work.”

With the sexiest lip bite Nicole has ever seen, Waverly leaned close and whispered,

“I can’t wait.”

  
  


**The End**

Happy Valentines Day, Earpers!! This ones for you. 


End file.
